toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday Defenders
The Doomsday Defenders are an elite clan of NPC Toons that fought back against the first ever Cog invasion in Toontown (known as Doomsday). Following the events of Doomsday, this team of individuals has split up to the various playgrounds around Toontown to keep watch for impending large-scale invasions, and to train a new generation of Toons to defend Toontown. The Doomsday Defenders are regarded as some of the strongest NPC Toons in Toontown, and may accompany players on ToonTasks to rescue other captured Toons or unearth new secrets about the Cogs. Members * Flippy: The original Doomsday Defender and its de-facto leader since he is also the mayor of Toontown. He was the first Toon to deal the finishing blow to the Director of Ambush Marketing and drive back the full-scale Cog invasion on Doomsday, starting with Toontown Central's playground. * Shep Ahoy: Previously an ordinary NPC Toon, Shep Ahoy led the charge to drive the Cogs back from Donald's Dock. For his efforts, Flippy had him reinstated as the unofficial "governor" of Donald's Dock while Shep's first mate, Furs Mate, took over his old shop (All For Nautical) on Seaweed Street. * Coach Zucchini: Previously an ordinary NPC Toon and video-streaming celebrity in Toontown, Coach Zucchini led the charge to drive the Cogs back from Daisy Gardens. For his efforts, Flippy had him reinstated as the unofficial "governor" of Daisy Gardens while his shop was relocated to the playground. * J. S. Bark: Previously an ordinary NPC Toon and resident of Toontown without an official shop front, J. S. Bark led the charge to drive the Cogs back from Minnie's Melodyland. For his efforts, Flippy had offered him a governing position in Minnie's Melodyland, but he refused it, instead overseeing The Concert Circle with two other Toons. Regardless, he is considered the unofficial leader of that playground. * Lil Oldman: Previously an ordinary NPC Toon and resident wizard, Lil Oldman led the charge to drive the Cogs back from The Brrrgh and conjured up a snowstorm to slow their entrance deeper into Toontown. For his efforts, Flippy had him reinstated as the unofficial "governor" of The Brrrgh, and had his shop moved to the playground. He now has an apprentice, Myr Lynn. * Professor Flake: Previously a member of Loony Labs, Professor Flake was commended for devising a Cog detection system and an anti-air system that disabled more Cogs from coming into Toontown via The Brrrgh. Professor Flake was the only member of the Doomsday Defenders that was not offered a special position by Flippy, as he already had a research position at Loony Labs. Trivia * There are no Doomsday Defenders in either Donald's Dreamland or Tempus Town. ** This is because the invasion had overrun Donald's Dreamland at the time, and the old generation of Toons that had previously defended the playground had relocated to safer grounds, or were captured. ** Tempus Town was a new development after Dr Surlee had interfered with the game's timeline, creating a parallel universe's version of Toontown Central that merged different timelines. It did not exist when Doomsday occurred. * The Doomsday Defenders are the only NPC Clan that do not create game-wide events. Instead, their existence is solely for story purposes. Category:Toons Category:ToonTasks Category:NPC Category:Clans